Bobobo and the Incredibly Bad Hangnail
by setzer892005
Summary: Well when I first went to this site and checked out all the features, I went to see if Bobobo had any stories written about him. Unfortunately there were none. But that's where this comes in. It's kind of rough but I'll try to make revisions and if people


Announcer: For all of you out there, Bo-Bo-Bo (Bo for short) is a tall guy with a screwoffable afro. Sometimes the afro has people in it. Sometimes sandwiches. Careless guy. He definently belongs to the hair club for men. And lastly, he has the coolest sunglasses. I mean, have you seen those bad babies? They fit right into his head! Now, on with th-

Beauty: WHAT ABOUT ME YOU SCREWBALL ANNOUNCER?

Announcer: Uh, yes. Beauty. I forgot. As her name suggests, she is a pretty pretty girl. She is the most normal one out of the whole cast and crew. And she has pink (or purple) hair. OK then. On with th-

Don Patch: You can't seriously be forgetting about the STARRRR here. Have you lost your mind?

Bo: I found it! I found it!

Beauty: THAT'S POTATO SALAD!

Bo: Go out for a long one!

Don: Hut, hut, HIKE!

Announcer: Ahem, thank you. Sorry about that. That strapping guy who scored 500 touchdowns as an amatuer (someone obviously changed the script)

Don: I did not! It was her!

Ann for short: Well anyways... Don Patch IS the star of the show because he's the only literal star on the show! He's orange and full of pep. Secret trivia: Don is getting cancelled come next season.

Donny Boy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (gasp for air) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (cut to commmercial) -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (3 HOURS LATER) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Announcer: I was JUST KIDDING! Well, you know everyone here except me. I am the narrator. Hmm... stuff about me? Well, I'm 5"8, I enjoy long walks on the beach, I-

Don over the PA: Will the owner of the 4-Wheel Kalamari please move it before it becomes a feast for 7 hungry hungry hippos?

Announcer: Oh boy...uhh...I've gotta go!

Bo, waiting in ambush, aims at him with his overly sized booger gun.

Bo: THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO TRY TO MAKE A PERSONAL APPROACH TO THE AUDIENCE WITHOUT FIRST SENDING THEM A DOZEN DOZENS OF ROSES!

A merciless and fearsome Bo shoots his gun and covers the narrator in you know what.

Announcer: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?

Bo: YOU DISTRACTED THE VIEWERS FROM THE MAIN PURPOSE OF THE STORY!

Announcer: WHAT POINT?

Bo: POINT? THERE IS NO POINT, YOU FOOL! JUST FOR THAT, YOU GET THE CAN!

Bo is suddenly wearing an apron that says "Kiss the 'fro" and with a skillful spatula slapshot (tongue twister), launches a can at the announcer.

Bo: HAVE A TASTE OF ESSENCE OF FRIED GREEN TOMATOES! YAH!

And with a well placed can to the mouth, the announcer goes down for the count. Don Patch appears as the referee

Don: 1! 2! 3! 7! 18? X?

Beauty: X ISN'T A NUMBER!

On a technicality, X is the roman numeral 10.

Bo: On a technicality, X is the roman numeral 10.

Good thinking, buddy.

Don: Therefore, Bo is the undefeated warrior by means of a Technical Can-Out!

Bo: I knew I had it in me! Or rather, it was in the can.

The can opens, revealing onions inside. Don Patch walks over to them in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

Don: Hmmm...hmmmmmm... those are the ugliest tomatoes I've seen in my life.

Beauty: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

After the big fight, Bo had to have a big party. Mexican style! Bo greets the random thoughts at the door.

80: WELCOME TO THE SIESTA! We have beds, pillows, warm milk, and Don Patch is reading beddy bye stories for the kids.

As Bo said, Don Patch, dressed up as an old lady, is sitting in the corner of the room reading a story to 8 watermelons on stools.

Do: And then what did the wolf do,you ask? Well...

His costume flies off, but he's still wearing the lipstick.

Don: HE GETS CANCELLED! THAT'S WHAT HE DOES!

Bo: STOP IT, DON! You're scaring the children here!

Side swipe to the children, they're all just sitting there. All obedient and delicious on the inside. One starts to wobble.

Bo: DUCK!

The watermelon kid falls off.

Bo: Just a dud.

Well put a cork in me, I'm done.


End file.
